Project Summary?Promoting Center Expertise Creating awareness of and engagement with the Center for Smart use of Technologies for Assessment of Real- world Outcomes (C-STAR) will be an essential undertaking to ensure Center success. The challenge is augmented by the need to connect to a small (< 5,000) and diverse target audience of basic and clinical researchers stretching across multiple scientific, technical, and diagnostic domains. Additionally, continued engagement with the target audience will be necessary to promote, disseminate, and amplify C-STAR outcomes. To achieve our goal, we propose two specific aims: (1) To create awareness and consideration such that our target audiences will want to ?Connect? and begin active engagement with C-STAR. (2) To ?Share? (e.g., disseminate) outcomes from C-STAR as well as provide access to research resources. We intend to achieve these aims through a variety of methods?all market tested for efficiency and effectiveness over several years by the Shirley Ryan AbilityLab marketing team. We will achieve Aim 1 by tapping into a diverse set of marketing channels to ensure maximal reach and impact with our targets. It is critical that we not over-rely on any one strategy but instead recognize that our target audiences engage across many marketing channels and thus we must seek them out in those channels. Additionally, multiple exposures to our messaging in different formats will help break through ambient clutter to drive awareness and consideration of C-STAR. Accordingly, our primary marketing vehicles for Aim 1 will include such tactics as: cross-promoting C-STAR on our proprietary Rehabilitation Measures Database website, conference exhibits, targeted advertising on social media, monthly emails to prospects and those who are already engaged, and advertising through associations and universities. To achieve Aim 2, we will utilize many of the strategies and tactics summarized above. In addition, we will build and promote C-STAR's web portal?which will be designed to house outcomes from pilot studies, collaborations, data sets, research manuals and reference articles?and plan and promote annual symposia that focused on latest findings and outcomes.